


Born and Broken in water

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Asylum, Henry-centric, Whump, he is so broken, hydrotherapy, i feel so sorry for him ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Henry in the asylum





	Born and Broken in water

Light was sparse, leaving a dull beam of white across the dusty cell. There was the sound of chains clacking and rasping against the rusty bars built to imprison people considered unstable. Henry lay arms bound down with deteriorating leather straps, he gnawed on his lip eyes clenched in trepidation. He knew what was to come the splash of frigid water, for something so cold the pain of his flooding lungs burnt horribly.

Like every other time his ‘doctor’ leisurely strode in hands behind his back. In his eyes and in the sick eyes of the other psychologists henry was just another plaything strapped to a wooden table. There was no justification for this treatment, there was no justification for these men to even be considered doctors. Silently he vowed to never become a doctor like them.

But even so his medication continued, and as that first of many other drops slid from his face, henry cried. The water sloshed from the bucket in turbulent waves soaking the cloth upon his face. It soaked is hope, it soaked his will, 

it soaked him, like the time he died

It soaked him like the time he survived

Henry choked and spluttered, chest heaving as he listened to the man above him. “Now tell me, how do you feel?”

“I’m not immortal” henry wailed and sobbed because he wished he wasn’t   
“I’m not immortal” he repeated howling as the bucket was filled.

Because if he wasn’t it could all end. And henry would like that.  
And as the pain intensified henry decided that this immortality was a curse of water.  
A punishment for what he know not.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet whenever he emerges from the river, for a split second he thinks he's back at the asylum.
> 
> I just destroyed myself with that sentence.


End file.
